Labios Compartidos
by Aleja Maggie
Summary: Edward es un empresario importante, con exitosos negocios, audaz, inteligente, caballeroso y demás virtudes de las cuales los hombres de hoy en día carecen. Pero el tener todo esto y más, no ha hecho de él un hombre menos solitario. Varios han tratado en vano de sacarlo de su soledad, pero algunas veces esta soledad es auto impuesta, hasta que una chica cambió su vida...
1. Prologo

**_Hola!_**

**_Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el bus camino a mi casa escuchando una canción de Maná, no creo que sea muy larga la historia, y ando buscando Beta, asi que si lo ven muy desorganizado me avisan, se los agradeceria muchisisisisisimo. :D_**

**_Como ya TOOODOS saben, Twilight no me pertenece, es de S.M, yo solo escribo cosas locas de Edward y Bella :)_**

**_No al plagio, esta historia esta protegida así no sea super interesante, pero lo esta. _**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**Prologo**

Edward es un empresario importante, con exitosos negocios, audaz, inteligente, caballeroso y demás virtudes de las cuales los hombres de hoy en día carecen. Pero el tener todo esto y más, no ha hecho de Edward Cullen un hombre menos solitario.

Su madre Esme y su padre Carlisle han tratado en vano de sacarlo de su soledad, pero algunas veces, esa soledad de las que sufren las personas es autoimpuesta. Edward Cullen quería estar solo.

Hasta que una chica con problemas de equilibrio cae en sus brazos, cambiando su vida para siempre.

**_Uh seh, nos vemos en el primer capítulo._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me pusieron en sus favoritos y les gusto mi idea, espero que todo sea de su agrado :D**_

_**Vanesscsb: Tienes toda la razon :D espero te guste el cap.**_

_**Hmmm si, el mantra, Twilight no me pertenece, es de S.M, yo solo escribo cosas... **_

_**La historia esta protegida, así no sea super mega genial... **_

_**Quiero decirles que como no tengo BETA probablemente no sea hiper genial el cap, pero si tienen algun comentario, diganme.**_

_**Si quieren ver las fotos del traje de Edward, me avisan y las posteo aqui... igual los zapatos *baba***_

_**En fin, sin mas, el Capitulo 1.**_

Cap1 El Comienzo

Era un día frio, aunque Chicago siempre era frio, pero este día en especial para Edward Cullen se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de llevar. El frio le llegaba hasta los huesos, provocando un dolor constante en cada una de sus articulaciones. Cualquiera creería que a los 28 años, no se debe de sufrir de dolor en los huesos, pero para Edward, desde los 18, esto se había convertido en una constante.

Edward Cullen, era un hombre alto, de 1.95cm de estatura, piernas largas y musculosas, pero no al punto de parecer un participante de fisicoculturismo, piel blanca, sonrisa perfecta, mentón cuadrado, manos grandes y dedos largos, cabello cobrizo y un poco despeinado, pero lo más importante de toda la apariencia física de Edward, eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, que más de una mujer u hombre habían elogiado. Hacia ejercicio todos los días es su gimnasio privado, ya que según los doctores, esto ayudaba a sus dolores y al frio constante que sentía, y a pesar del ejercicio, las bebidas calientes, y el constante consumo de chocolate, aun tenia frio. Por esto a diario llevaba un traje térmico bajo cualquier tipo de prenda de vestir, incluso bajo la poca ropa que usaba en el gimnasio. Cada día en el trabajo le encantaba mostrar su buen gusto usando trajes caros de diseñadores importantes. El día de hoy llevaba un hermoso traje de 3 piezas azul oscuro con rayas verticales, camisa blanca y corbata negra, Abrigo negro hasta la rodilla, todo D&G y zapatos Armani negros, nadie podría decir que Edward Cullen no vestía bien, su gusto era esquicito y marcaba tendencia.

El inicio de su día estuvo marcado por un profundo dolor de cabeza, un millón de problemas en la oficina y un frio de magnitudes épicas.

Todo había estado de cabeza desde el principio, su despertador no funciono, por lo que se levantó dos horas más tarde, variando todo su ritual mañanero (levantarse a las 5am, hacer yoga por una hora, ejercicio por otra hora, bañarse por 15 minutos, elegir su atuendo y vestirse en 5 minutos, 30 minutos para leer el periódico y desayunar una taza de café y fruta, 5 minutos lavándose los dientes, 5 minutos bajando por el ascensor, 15 minutos de viaje en auto con su chofer Sam hasta la oficina, 5 minutos subiendo el ascensor hasta su oficina en el último piso y llegaba puntualmente como todos los días a las 8:20 en punto), por lo que solo pudo hacer ejercicio por media hora, se tuvo que bañar en tiempo record, obviar el desayuno, solo leer las noticias económicas y casi salir de su casa sin lavarse los dientes. Olvido cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior por lo que una fuerte luminosidad lo recibió en la mañana, Edward no era fotosensible, pero odiaba con su alma despertar y recibir la luz del día directo a sus ojos, por ello su dolor de cabeza, a pesar de su escases de tiempo intento buscar aspirinas por todo su apartamento, pero el frasco estaba vacío, así que debía aguantar el dolor hasta llegar a la oficina y pedirle a su secretaria Charlotte un par.

Para su salud mental, llego a la hora acostumbrada al trabajo y Charlotte tenia aspirinas, por lo que pensó que el día podía continuar con su curso normal, pero a las 8:45 am se desato el infierno.

El personal de contabilidad había realizado unos cheques y varios cobros mal, por lo que entrego más dinero del estipulado en un principio y recibió menos del pactado, lo que desencadeno un nuevo dolor de cabeza, tuvo que escuchar excusas y disculpas para luego despedir a 4 personas, llamar a recursos humanos y pedir 4 trabajadores nuevos, entrevistarlos (ya que Edward Cullen, entrevistaba a cada empleado, no importaba si su cargo era muy bajo) y supervisar cada contratación, a las 10 am un ataque de frio lo ataco, por lo que le pidió a Charlotte un café grande y muy cargado, pero para su desgracia, la cafetera de presidencia, había fallado esa mañana, por lo que no había café disponible. El dolor de cabeza, de cuerpo, el hambre por no desayunar, la cafetera dañada y la falta de compromiso de los ex trabajadores de Cullen Inc lo tenían con un humor de perros, llamaría a Charlotte para que le consiguiera un café en la cafetería que estaba a 3 cuadras de la empresa, pero recordó que la había mandado a verificar las cartas de despido y sus respectivas remuneraciones, así que no podía darle más trabajo, así que el mismo se dirigió a la cafetería, repitiendo en su cabeza que todo pasaría, que nada podía empeorar, pero decir ello fue como un reto para el destino, en cuestión de segundos una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer, empapándolo y formando charcos monumentales en cuestión de segundos, lo que llevo a que un taxista apurado, al pisar uno de esos charcos, terminara de mojarlo y lo humillarlo aún más. Caminando a pasos largos con su ahora arruinado traje, tiritando de frio y enojado llego a la infame cafetería que para colmo estaba completamente llena. El frio lo estaba consumiendo junto con el enojo, así que no opto por ninguna opción más que esperar, una chica de baja estatura y cabello caoba estaba frente a él, y se movía nerviosamente, probablemente ella también quería un café rápido.

15 minutos después la fila avanzo, hasta que el turno de la chica de cabello caoba llegó, pidió 3 cafés y un bagel inglés, Edward Cullen pensó que era bastante café para una sola persona, por lo que probablemente estaba acompañada, ella pago su pedido con tarjeta de crédito y para sorpresa de Edward, cuando la chica estaba recibiendo su orden, nadie se acercó a ayudarla, ella simplemente tomo el bagel con la boca, y los tres cafés entre sus pequeñas manos moviéndose rápidamente para salir de la fila, pero tras voltearse, la chica de cabello caoba quedo frente a Edward, casi chocando con él, lo primero que la chica de cabello caoba observo fue un hermoso traje azul pero totalmente empapado, cubriendo un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban asombrados, el hombre frente a ella, era hermoso, piel blanca, cabello húmedo y cobrizo, quijada fuerte y hombros anchos, el sueño húmedo de toda mujer, la sorpresa que la embargo hizo que su boca se abriera soltando el bagel. Los rápidos reflejos de Edward lo atraparon el en aire, y sonriendo lo volvió a colocar en la boca de la chica de cabello caoba acariciando suavemente sus hermosos labios rojos con la punta de sus dedos, bajo despacio por la comisura de sus labios, hasta alcanzar su mentón y cerrar suavemente su boca atrapando el bagel nuevamente.

-La próxima vez deberías pedir una bolsa para tu bagel. Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Lo que no sospechaba Edward era que ella no tenía tiempo para una bolsa, debía comer el bagel y beber el café en al menos 15 minutos, correr a su cita con su acompañante, al cual le gustaba el sabor a café y crema inglesa de sus labios, la chica de cabellos caoba trabajaba en un centro de acompañantes de lujo, en resumidas cuentas, ella era una prostituta muy cara, podía acompañar a hombres adinerados a reuniones sociales muy importantes y luego complacerlos entre las sabanas con maestría.

De la mejor forma que pudo, la chica le sonrió a ese hermoso hombre de ojos verdes y voz masculina y siguió su camino, soñando con la calidez de sus ojos, por los cuales estaba segura, alcanzo a ver su alma, un alma pura, llena de paz, tranquilidad, seguridad y amor, algo con lo que tan solo podría soñar, las personas como ella no se enamoraban, no se casaban y no eran amadas hasta la muerte. La vida no es como en las películas, no todo el mundo encontraba su príncipe azul, su final feliz y mucho menos su felices por siempre. No podía esperar a que alguien la salvara de su infierno porque ella no quería ser salvada.

La vio salir de la cafetería rápidamente, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, sin siquiera preguntar su nombre, nada, únicamente sintió el olor a café y fresas que dejaba a su paso. Edward sintió un cambio en su cuerpo

Después de ese momento mágico con la chica, el día de Edward mejoro totalmente, no hubo ningún otro problema en la compañía, la cafetera mágicamente estaba funcionando, los nuevos empleados eran perfectos y muy eficientes, el dinero perdido fue recuperado sin problemas, y el faltante fue devuelto, el dolor de cabeza era un lejano recuerdo, y para su mayor sorpresa, sentía una calidez en el cuerpo que nadie había podido proporcionarle jamás, no le dolía ningún hueso, es más, podría decirse que tenía calor, un calor que lo recorría completamente, como un hormigueo por su piel, un escalofrío, una sensación de plenitud y paz.

Para la chica de cabello caoba, era algo parecido, pero en lugar de sentir paz y esperanza, se sentía asustada y confundida, el miedo que recorría su cuerpo no era normal, debía prometerse a ella misma, debía alzar las murallas de su corazón y su alma, no volver a pensar en ese hombre, ni mucho menos en su mirada, debía obligarse a jamás volver a tener esas ilusiones de ser salvada, hace mucho tiempo que había luchado con eso, y la herida que provoco no fue fácil de olvidar, aunque todos sabemos que el dolor de una herida en el corazón no se va, únicamente nos volvemos más fuertes y resistimos más, era por eso que ella se había prometido jamás caer en el mismo estúpido juego, jamás volvería a ser débil, y desde ese momento se juró llevar las riendas de su vida en todo sentido, nadie la cuidaría más que ella, nadie la protegería mas que ella, nadie la amaría más que ella misma.

Al principio le temía al infierno al que entro de manera dolorosa y caótica, pero ahora, el infierno era su hogar, se sentía cómoda allí, se había acostumbrado a sobrellevar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y a manejar cualquier cosa que la atacara, el infierno es un lugar en el que pisas, o eres pisoteado, y ella jamás se dejaría vencer por nadie, ella era una fiera contenida, un animal salvaje capturado, pero que esperaba el menor descuido para atacar, porque ella era la que atacaba, los demás recibían sus golpes, nada la derrumbaría, ni siquiera la estúpida idea de sentir amor….

_**Que opinan?**_

_**Les digo que actualizare cada semana, los viernes o sábados.**_

_**Nos vemos en el cap 2 o por review :D**_

_** Love, Maggie.**_


End file.
